1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contraction tool, and more particularly to a contraction tool for pressing and forcing a terminal head into the end portion of a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a terminal head is inserted into the end portion of a cable, and a metallic clamp is clamped on the end portion of a cable, thereby combining the terminal head with the end portion of a cable. However, the clamping effect of the metallic clamp is not large enough, so that the terminal head is easily detached from the end portion of a cable during a long-term utilization.